Team Fortress Pokemon adventure
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: The red mercenaries have a successful mission at 2fort. And now they got a long vacation and a years of e mercenaries may find a shocking secret. And the teams will learn things from each other and improve. Pairing will be Pyro / Scout. If hate then do me a favor and create a fanfic where these characters got to the other regions. And also on Hiatus.
1. The adventure of a life time

**Aerodactyl999: Hi guys I'm in the crossover dimension how are all of you doing and also please if you are gonna put a negative review that will put me down then don't please ok.**

 **Red spy: Cut to the chase and go with introduction or I will murder you.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Sheesh ok spy you first tell me about things that are not too much for younger readers ok or I will send pyroar ,pignite ,delphox ,my cousins charizard and the shiny blaziken with volt tackle and psycho shift on you.**

 **Red spy:Ok my name is spy my skills are well back stabbing ,cloaking ,and disguising.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Ok all fire types attack due to spy saying the word backstabbing and to bad you don't have the spycicle.**

 **Red Spy:Help fire fire fire.**

 **Rotom:Next**

 **Red Scout:Wow thank you for burning my dad due to the fact that he is never there for me and left my mother.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Your welcome and how is the break up with you and miss Pauling.**

 **Red scout:It is ok well I just feel lonely just me and my squirrel against the whole world.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Well there are many finneon in the sea and you forgot to tell me your name and skill.**

 **Red scout:Well my name is classified and my skill is moving faster than a cheetah.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Well that is appropriate and thank you scout so.**

 **Rotom:NEXT!**

 **Red pyro:Hi**

 **Aerodactyl999:Hi pyro did you know about scouts break up.**

 **Red pyro:Well yes I'm so happy since I saw him.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Yes I know you like him and what is your skill.**

 **Red pyro:Ummmmmm don't tell anyone that I can do magic.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Try do a spell**

 **Red pyro: Fiendfyre**

 **Aerodactyl999:Blastoise Greninja Gyarados poliwag and all water Pokemon attack.**

 **1 hour later**

 **Skills**

 **Medic,healing**

 **Heavy,eating**

 **Soldier,Training**

 **Sniper,hunting**

 **Demoman,reasoning with magical things , explosions**

 **Engineer,Building,Fixing**

 **Names**

 **Soldier,Mister Jane doe (Seriously)**

 **Demoman,Tavish**

 **Engineer,Dell**

 **Sniper,**

 **Heavy,Misha aka Mikhail**

 **Medic is classified**

 **Miss Pauling:I have gotten their starter Pokemon and well thanks to professor oak I already got my Pokemon**

 **Aerodactyl999:Ok hit it zoroark.**

 **Zoroark:Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Pokemon and Tf2 along with the characters.**

In 2 fort

"Atttttaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkk"yelled a screaming Jane doe

"Sniper Pyro to the intelligence room" said Dell as he carried his sentry to the intelligence room

"Medic spy help now!"said Misha wearing the grand duchess set

"Demoman and soldier take out the sniper"said scout

"Freedom"said Tavish with his friend the eyelander and his parrot who did nothing to kill the blu sniper

"Never take a bat to war son this is not is not a game"said Mister Jane doe who kill a blu scout with a rocket jumper

"Take that mumbling freak"said scout killing a blu pyro with the Force-A-Nature

"Ha pyro won't save you now pardner"said spy with the eternal reward and his spy crab and snake

"Pow"laughed Misha punching the blu demoman with the holiday punch

"That is for being a cheap version of me"said medic with a vita-saw jabbing into a blu medics eye(sorry for being very violent)

Back at the red base

'That is for trying to steal my purse'mumbled pyro shooting a dead spy with the manmelter multiple times

"Um pyro spy is already dead you can stop shooting"said Dell who was terrified

"All shall fear me I have a weapon of mass destruction" said a happy Mundy with a shooting star which was used against a heavy

"I will handle the scout"said Dell

2 seconds later

"Ok I'm back and I got more austrailium"said a content Dell carrying a austrailium scout which was taken by pyro

After the battle in pyros room

"Time to put this statue in my scout shrine"said pyro who has a crush on scout with only saxtonhale the administrator and miss Pauling knowing her identity.

',All mercenaries to the boat,' said miss Pauling

Only miss Pauling's pov

"Are you guys ready"said miss Pauling

"Purugly"purred a big aristocratic cat

"Espe"yawned a pinkish purple feline with a red gem on her forehead

"Sawsbuck"yawned a stag like creature with plants on its horn

"delphox"said a humanoid fox with long fur and a wand

"Dra"roared a big yellow dragon

"weeeee"coed a fainted blue and black fish who accidentally got out of a tank again

"Lumineon you are fun to have around"said miss Pauling as she returned her current Pokemon

1 day later on the boat everyone's pov

"Miss Pauling where are we going"said scout

"We are going on an adventure and no weapons and change your clothes even you pyro if you are going to join the mission which you have no choice but to accept"said miss Pauling

1 hour later

"Where are our little friends"said heavy looking for the little robin

"You will see them in the wild to where you are going"said miss Pauling who was looking at the mercenaries who looked like they were gonna kill her.

"Hi miss Pauling I'm here"said a black hair girl wearing a red shirt leather jacket and denim jeans

"Is she the captain of this ship"said scout with hearts in his eyes

"Well no that is pyro the captain is starting the ship now"said Miss Pauling as she saw everyone shocked that they have a girl on their team except spy and medic who looks ok

"wait you knew spy and medic"said Jane doe

"Well yes"said medic and spy at the same time

"Medic why didn't you tell" said misha who feels betrayed

"Heavy I already told you it remember"said medic

Flashback

"This pyro guy is terrifying look what he did to the whole team and their base"said misha

"Pyro is a girl" said medic

Flashback over

2 days later after the surprise secret

"Wait a minute spy how did you know"said mr mundy

"I went to her room and found a purse along with a door that shows a bunch of things that has to do with scout" said spy

"Wait she wants to kill me"exclaimed scout who was ready to swim back home

"Well no she is has a crush on you imbecile"said spy which made the two young mercenaries to blush

"Ok I'm here guys with your new friends and allies"said miss Pauling

"But before I show you guys who your partners will be I will show you my team"said miss Pauling

"Come on out everyone"said miss Pauling sending out Shiny purugly, an espeon, dragonite, lumineon, delphox, and sawsbuck.

"These are my friends the Pokemon and here are your starters and pokedex"said miss Pauling

"Ok so we press this button and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed scout when he pressed the button

"char char mander"-Seriously is this torchic going to be my trainer-said charmander

"Hi there little guy" said pyro after she pressed the button and tossed the pokeball

"Bulb bulba saur saur"-Hi you seem like a good trainer-said bulbasaur

"Come out mass creature of destruction"said Jane Doe as he copy what pyro and miss Pauling did

"Squir squirt tle"-Ok boss I won't let you down-said squirtle as he saluted

"Come out friend and give heavy a big hug"said misha as he toss the pokeball

"squirt squir tle"-ahhh can't breath-yelled squirtle who is panicking and suffocating

"come on out partner"said dell

"saur saur"-hi there- said a southern accent bulbasaur

(I'm just gonna skip the mercenaries speech)

"charmander"-did you say destruction-smirked Tavish's charmander

"Bul ba ssssaur"-Don't kill me-squeaked medic's bulbasaur

"squirtle"-What's the outback-said a curious squirtle who is mundy's starter

"CHARMANDER"-Why are you putting that stick near my tail and in your mouth-said spy's creeped out charmander

(Sorry for the talking and now I just feel stupid carry on :( )

"Okay we are here at pallet town and good luck you will see the professor at the pc or here and here have these pokeballs to catch other Pokemon along with a manual for your journey bye"said miss Pauling

 **Aerodactyl999:I will end it here and I asked a Tristan one and two to guard me against Soldier for making fun of his name by accident.**

 **Tristan 1 from the Pokemon dimension:Ok good news I sent others to defeat soldier**

 **Aerodactyl999:Thank you Tristan's you guys are great I will make more chapters after this but they will all be at different ways in three groups of three.**

 **Tristan 2: Maybe you should work on the Pokemon translator and put their name as their title their name will confuse the reader and also by others Tristan 1 asked wazzat from yokai watch to erase soldiers memory.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Ok thank you for reading this and comment and review thank you ps their the endings for each region is different and next chapter will start with pyro scout soldier.**


	2. On the dusty road to viridian city

**Aerodactyl999:Hi sorry I'm early but well I just decided to start on the fanfic now.**

 **Slowking:Slow down man.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Yes I know I hate myself now starting the chapter staring just scout and pyro.**

 **Happierre:Well Aerodactyl999 is having a break I will just say he doesn't own Pokemon or tf2 thank you.**

In pallet town

"Let's go in groups ok to make it fun"said scout

Teams

Soldier and Demoman

Heavy and medic

Spy Sniper and Engineer

Scout and Pyro

"Ok we are in groups so let's go"said spy

In route one

"So now what"said scout

"I don't know" said pyro

In a far distance

-I see two suckers right there- said a spearow

-Ratatta and I will steal their food and try to distract them ok-said sandshrew

-Ok brother-snickered ratatta

Back with a soon to be couple

"Let's check what these guys can do" said scout

-What's up cowardly meowth-said charmander

-Hi-said bulbasaur

Charmander the lizard pokemon

Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tips of its tail.

Gender male

Moves Scratch, Ember, Growl, Dragon dance

Ability Solar power

Bulbasaur the seed pokemon

A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this pokemon.

Gender female

Moves Tackle, Growl, Leech seed, Sludge bomb

Ability Chlorophyll

"So where are the wild Pokemon" said Pyro

-Die humans-screeched spearow

-Nope if someone is gonna toughened my cowardly trainer it should be me-said charmander

"What should I do"said scout panicking

"Probably yell out a attack"said pyro

"Um try dragon dance"said Scout

-Wow good choice so dance-said charmander

-Tup yup tup tump the tump dup jump widdle to there and stop-said charmander as he danced the day away

"Use ember now charmander"said scout

-Yay roasted chicken-cheered charmander who hit spearow critically

-Ouch- said a downed spearow

"Time to catch this bird"said scout with determination and a good throw.

-oh shiitake mushrooms- said sandshrew

-lets take out the Pokemon then the trainers ok- said ratatta

-I will use dig at charmander and you take out that bulbasaur with flame wheel ok-said sandshrew

At the river behind them

-Those fiends are at it again time to report back to HQ-said a poliwag

-Diglett tell the members of the Pokemon police that the last criminals for today are here-said poliwag

-Wow you really are the best there is-said diglett

-Yo pidgey get moving I need help to defeat these guys and who says that relationships are gonna be easy-said poliwag

-Sure-said pidgey

Back with the two mercenaries

"Well this is bad"said scout carrying pyro

"I'm surprised that charmander and bulbasaur got knocked out instantly"said scout

"Scout hand me a hard or sharp object"said pyro

"Sorry my hands are full"said scout

-I take on sandshrew pidgey attack the ratatta-said poliwag

-Hey pidgey spearow never loved you-said ratatta

10 seconds later

-Take that back or the face get gets it-yelled pidgey

-Do I have to get beaten up-said poliwag

-Shut up-said a demon pidgey

-Ok I will take it back you can have my brother and your ex boyfriend is there-said ratatta earning a glare from sandshrew

-ok-said pidgey

"What just happen"said pyro after pidgey went into the pokeball

"I will take the ones that attacked us then you take the one that other pokemon" said scout

-Ok you are under arrest-said a raticate

-Hey you mankey what did you see-said diglett

-A pidgey beat up a ratatta, sandshrew, and a poliwag and then got captured- said mankey

-Well at least that is over-said diglett

Few minutes later

"Yes we made it"said scout

"To the pokemon center"said pyro

After healing the Pokemon

"Hi there you must be pyro and scout I'm professor oak and well what Pokemon do you have" said professor oak

"A spearow ratatta and a scout

"And I also caught a pidgey and a poliwag"said pyro

"Very good and well bye" said professor oak

"Bye"said scout before hearing an ambulance

 **Aerodactyl999:Ok now that is over can anyone guess who is in the ambulance**

 **Ash:Can anyone guess the Pokemon that are joining me**

 **Wazzat:And also which group will be in the next chapter**

 **Aerodactyl999:Wazzat go back to your dimension.**

 **Meowth:Guess what Pokemon will the twerp get for trading 29 tauros**

 **Aerodactyl999:Good luck and happy Easter.**


End file.
